fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Aminexil
Większego zdjęcia nie było? I czemu do usunięcia? Lord Vox 14:39, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) Już naprawiłem :P--Guurahk 14:45, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorki Vox, mam duży aparat. Na początku myślałem, że takie będzie dobre. Ale potem jak próbowałem wstawić jakiekolwiek inne to zawsze wychodziło mi takiej wielkości. APO, Do usunięcia, bo mi nie wyszło. Dzięki za naprawę Guurahk. A teraz czas na część oficjalną, czyli... Konkurs Chwilę, co ja miałem powie... A no tak, konkurs, więc: W konkursie chodzi o to, aby stworzyć Aminexilowi historię.Konkurs ustalam z jednego powodu - Straciłem wenę(niestety)(Vezok, jak ty robisz takie małe literki na środku linijki?) tekst - nie ma za co Vezok999 18:28, paź 28, 2010 (UTC) No więc, czas na zgłaszanie się macie do 15 Listopada. Zaś na zgłaszanie historii macie czas do Sylwestra. W Nowy Rok je przejrzę. Wybiorę je jakiś tydzień po Nowym Roku. Jeśli nie będę mógł wybrać, zdecyduje ankieta. Vezio dzięki za pomoc w robieniu małych literek :) Użytkownik:BionicleFan Dyskusja Konkursu Nie ma jakichś ograniczeń w historii? On może umrzeć? Ma być dobry, zły, czy neutralny? Może należeć do Pustynnych Ostrzy? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 15:21, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) widzie rze masrz bsika na punkcie ortografji, Kopaka. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 15:26, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) Bo niektórzy sadzą takie błędy, że aż trzeba to poprawić Vezok999 18:02, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) Szkoda, że nie poprawiają tak artykułów na EB. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 18:04, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) 1. Kopaka nie wchodzi już na EB 2. Nie masz już o czym tu pisać? Straszniu tu i nie tylko tu offtopujesz Vezok999 18:23, paź 22, 2010 (UTC) Co do mocka: nie może umrzeć, ma być dobry, co do pustynnych ostrzy to... wolałbym nie. On powinien być samotnikiem. Ale jeśli koniecznie chcesz, to możesz wstawić jakiś epizod o pomocy Pustynnym ostrzom. Ograniczeń w historii nie ma żadnych prócz tych, które wstawiłem. Historia Akuuma jest najlepsza bo jak na razie jedyna :). Zivo, pospiesz się. A co znaczy CDN? Że jeszcze coś dopiszesz? No. A Zivo odszedł... --The Champ Is Here!!! 10:34, gru 4, 2010 (UTC) Zgłoszenia *The Champ Is Here!!! 08:30, paź 23, 2010 (UTC) Ja to zrobię, ale daj mi dłuższy termin bo obecnie mi się nie chce. A muszę jeszcze zrobić MoCka, Instrukcję, Instrukcję, Instrukcję, KŻ, HBW, This Week, Historie postaci. Tak więc, twoje zamówienie może się spełnić... Na gwiazdkę. Albo zimą. *Skoro nikt (prócz Akuuma i Ziva, ale ten drugi odszedł) nikt się nie zgłosił, wygrywa Akuumo! (teraz, jak pisałem na forum:odchodzę napisanym przez Ziva, Akuumo powinien przez tydzień skakać z radości i się drzeć ze szczęścia) Dział dyskusji M.O.C-ka Wielkiego wrażenia na was nie zrobię, bo przecież 50 części to trochę mało. Wyglada dobrze. Jest przeciętny, ale fajny. Tylko poza taka dziwna (chodzi mi o nogi). 7/10 Lord Vox 15:01, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) Szału nie ma, ale zły też nie jest. Nawet nieźle z kolorystyką wyszło. A co do oceny to sam nie wiem co dać. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę OMG! Toooooooooooooooooooooooooo...... Aminexil!!! "Loreal Pali"? To słowo pojawiło się w reklamie kosmetyku! Łeeeeeeeee.... The Champ Is Here!!! 12:18, paź 23, 2010 (UTC) http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aminexil Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 12:30, paź 23, 2010 (UTC) No właśnie... Łeee... The Champ Is Here!!! 12:54, paź 23, 2010 (UTC) Gdy go składałem, przypomniała mi się reklama Vichy, w której pojawiła się nazwa, cytując "Dercos Aminexil SP94" Chciałem go nazwać tak i ustawić, żeby był robotem, ale skróciłem do rasy Corenastan i nazwy "Aminexil". Wspomnę o pełnej nazwie w ciekawostkach. A przy okazji - to dział oceny, a nie dyskusja. Piszcie sekcję niżej. I zapomnieliście o ocenie! - powiedział przed kompem Bio-fan popijając Mountain Dew. W ogóle wolał kwaśne napoje (mountain dew, sprite, 7up) od innych. Na grzyba robisz tyle działów- wystarszy konkurs i dyskusja Vezok999 16:26, paź 24, 2010 (UTC) A kto zrobił Dyskusję konkursu (Zivo22). Ale dobra. Nazwę usunę, i połączę ten dział z działem oceny, któregho nazwę zmienię na dział dyskusji. I zapomniałeś oceny (znowu) Wow! MoC BFa bez nagolenników Knightsów! Cód nad.. Rzeką nad którą jest miasto BFa! Operacja Wykop! 22:41, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) :On ma dużo MOCów bez tych nagolenników ._. ViktoriaForever! 06:52, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Historia by Akuumo "Aminexil żył w pewnej wiosce Corenastan na Południowym Kontynencie. Od zawsze lubił podróżowanie, więc często wyprawiał się na kilka dni poza miejscowość. Jednak to mu nie wystarczało. Zapragnął naprawdę wielkiej przygody, więc przygotował zapasy, ekwipunek i wyruszył przed siebie. Spotkał wielu uczynnych ludzi, dzięki którym nie zginął z głodu. Gdy był w trasie, zobaczył, że jakąś wioskę niszczy Tahtorak. Użył Grawitacji, by go uziemić, a następnie wybił mu oczy wbijając pochodnie, a następnie zmniejszył jego ciężar, podniósł i rzucił o ziemię jednocześnie zwiększając przyciąganie. Smok umarł, a Aminexil przeszukał wioskę szukając ocalałych. Niestety, nikogo nie znalazł. Postanowił wykorzystać pozostawioną broń. To właśnie tu zdobył sztylety, które umieścił na przedramionach. Z Tahtoraka otrzymał dużo mięsa i wyruszył w dalszą podróż. Po drodze spotkał oddział Rahkshi i Matoran w niewoli. Uwolnił ich i otrzymał od nich Nynraha. Gdy Teridax przejął kontrolę, walczył przeciwko niemu, a po jego pokonaniu, zaczął podróżować po Spherus Magna. KONIEC --The Champ Is Here!!! 14:36, gru 9, 2010 (UTC)